


I’m Sorry

by GreenBread



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness isn’t easy, Hallucinations, Psychological Torture, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: It’s been 30 years of torture and Springtrap regrets his actions. He dwells on these thoughts in the midst of his torture at the hands of the children he killed so many years ago.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	I’m Sorry

Springtrap stared. His glowing eyes scanning the room. Nothing had changed since he was last online. He was still sat with his back against the wall and the sealed-off safe room was still rotting, just like him, he supposed. Who’d of thought I’d be stuck in here for the better part of thirty years?

It was only a matter of time before the spirits of the dead children that he had mercilessly killed all those years ago came back and tormented him. They couldn’t physically harm him, but that didn’t matter. It was all mental anyway. He would see the death of his daughter, Elizabeth, over and over again. Playing like a broken record. Every time they would point out something new that he could’ve done to stop it. Like making sure to lock that damned door. Additional punishments included elaborate illusions. In some, he would be watching himself kill the children from their eyes. In others, he would be manually controlling Baby and killing his daughter.

The worst of his tormenters used to be The Puppet but that changed around four years ago. The other 4? They’ve only gotten worse. The Puppet would just... Appear and watch. Stood still like a statue. Springtrap couldn’t express how motionless and silent she was. Charlie was never like that when she was alive. He thought.

A pop echoed around the chamber. Springtrap’s attention snapped to the corner of the room, where The Puppet floated. Time hadn’t been too kind to her. Her purple face paint had dulled and cracked. One of the buttons had fallen off her torso, opening up the fabric by a crack, just enough to reveal a corner of the music box underneath. The LED in her left eye had died ages ago, but somehow the one in her right was still working, albeit barely.

”H-hel-lo.” Springtrap rasped, William’s English accent had mixed with Spring Bonnie’s accent to make something... Unusual. The Puppet shifted her head to look at the once golden animatronic. She seemed unsettled.

”You’re lucky.” She stated, ignoring William’s welcome. This was the first time that William had heard her speak. She definitely sounded like Charlie. The Irish accent wasn’t as thick as it used to be but it was definitely still there. Maybe the pitch was lower, but it had been too long to remember. Spring Bonnie’s damaged memory wasn’t helping things either. The animatronic clearly didn’t like him.

Springtrap fully opened his right eye and half-closed his left. Giving The Puppet a questioning look. She disregarded him and disappeared once again. William sighed and rocked his head backwards, hitting the wall behind him and jostling the spring locks that we're through his skull. A blinding pain flooded his senses. He gritted his robotic teeth to try and help deal with the pain. He didn’t know why, but his dead body could still register pain and nothing else. As you can imagine, having your body impaled by multiple animatronic parts would hurt. The slightest motion would seriously harm him.

Charlie’s punishment was the worst because she could physically interact with him. On a good day, she would only push him over. A bad day, however, she would grab one of his limbs and thrash it around. His human legs would be practically blended inside the suit. ”A suitable punishment.” He would be told, and to be honest, he disagreed. No punishment would be enough for what he’s done. Especially for what he did to Charlie. He shuddered thinking about it.

The ghost that was inside of Freddy (Gabriel, if he remembered properly) was almost always watching, clearly enjoying his suffering. He could understand that child the most. If he was in his shoes he’d be doing the exact same thing.

Bonnie’s ghost was rarely ever in the safe room. The only time he would appear would be to watch and leave halfway through. Guess he had some sympathy for his fellow rabbit.

Chica had never once shown up. He could remember Suzie as clear as day. She was upset about her dog before he coldly snatched her from the world of the living. William had seen a news report about her missing dog being found the very next day. He could only guess she had moved on, maybe?

Foxy was the most aggressive. He would always show the most hard-hitting hallucinations. Many of them consisted of him being torn apart by the animatronics limb from limb. He would feel every part of it in real life. It was excruciating for him.

A bright white light filled the room and Springtrap had to fight the urge to raise his hand and cover his eyes. The ghostly forms of the 4 children floated in front of him. This time they wore the wounds that he had afflicted them with before stuffing them. Gabriel had a long gash going across his neck and a see-through hole in his shoulder. Bonnie’s ghost was missing his left arm. He also had multiple stab wounds located on his stomach. Suzie had blood stained on her yellow dress, dried blood was pooled on her mouth and a stab wound located right where her lung is. Foxy’s ghost had one massive hole on his eye.

The Puppet popped into existence behind them. She hovered over to him and stopped 1 meter away. ”Get up.” She demanded.

Springtrap tried, but his rusted joints forced him to the floor. ”I-I can’t-t.” He whispered. Charlie looked disappointed. Foxy’s ghost grinned and pounced at him.

The room morphed into a security office. William was sat on an ancient office chair, devoid of his animatronic prison. There was a doorway to his left and right. The doors were closed. The sound of banging to his left rapidly drew his attention. Two beady, white and glowing eyes glared into his soul.

Before he knew it, the room was plunged into darkness. Freddy skipped his normal routine and roughly yanked him out of his office by his wrist. The bear was squeezing too tightly and William felt the bone shatter. He screamed in pain. Freddy squeezed harder. William’s eyes bulged at the pressure. The animatronic threw the human in front of him and onto the floor.

The floor disappeared and he was swallowed by a black void. He fell for what felt like ages. He suddenly slammed into the cold flooring of the safe room, entrapped in the Spring Bonnie animatronic. He shuffled to his feet. The walls were gone, leaving behind a thick fog. A spring lock groaned outside of the suit. A snap thundered around him and a metal rod shot out from within the mist, hitting William in the chest and throwing him into the fog.

He was midflight when the spring locks snapped and animatronic parts shot into his body. Springtrap collided with the ground and began to uncontrollably twitch. Blood pooled around him. A bright light filled his vision and he was back in the safe room.

The spirits were gone now. Leaving only him and The Puppet. ”Some people have arrived.” She spoke. The wall opposite Springtrap splintered. Just as she was about to teleport away, Springtrap darted to his feet and grabbed her striped arm. He ignored the pain.

”I’m sorry...” He whispered, falling back to his slouched position against the wall. ”I’m s-so, so sor-ry.”

The Puppet turned and stared at him. ”We don’t forgive you.” She teleported away.

Springtrap brought his hands to his eyes and sobbed. At least I’m getting out of here. He thought.

The wall shattered.


End file.
